Nepped Up
by Nate-Miki
Summary: It's simply Hyperdimension in the crazyiest way possible. Join Neptune and friends as they go through their series one entry at at a time. With a few new makers and 2 new CPU candidates in tow how crazy can Neptune get. Currently on Re:Birth 1
1. Prologue RE 1

"Welp, here we go again. The wonderful Neptune falling through the air. You know what, when I get back home I think I might make business cards. Neptune's professional skydiving, rates vary, lack of parachute does not." A girl with light purple hair comments as she falls through the air. She lifts her arm up and looks at it. She then shrugs.

"Right, I don't wear a watch. You know I'm kinda sad Noire just sent me flying off a floating island. Not at the fact that she, Vert, and Blanc just sent me flying, more at the fact that she is up there and as such I can't land on her. It's somewhat of a tradition." Neptune comments as she falls. She passes through a cloud before seeing the ground.

"Oh what a surprise I'm falling upside down. Hey look, there is Compa. HI THERE!" Neptune says before she crashes into the ground. The girl in front of her jumps somewhat at the crash.

"Oh my goddess, what was that!" The girl says as she runs up to the crater and looks down into it. Neptune pulls her head out of the dirt before hopping out of the crater.

"Hey there Compa!" Neptune says as she smiles at her friend.

"Uhm, Nep-Nep, you are supposed to have amnesia." Compa says as she looks at the perky goddess.

"Neppy is always silly like this." A dark bluish purple haired girls says. She carefully looks over the plushy she was holding.

"Come on Compa! It's not like I can fake amnesia. What do you want me to do, stop talking and go Nyu all the time?" Neptune comments. A flash of black light heralds the arrival of a very destructive force. A force that was currently holding a rubber mallet.

"Okay this has gotten stupid. Hold still Neptune, this is going to hurt." Iris Heart comments with a laugh before beating Neptune senseless. She then turns back into Plutia and goes back to hugging her doll.

"Oh she passed out! She's also injured! I need to get her back to my place and treat her injuries!" Compa exclaims as she hosts the knocked out Neptune onto her shoulder and begins walking away. Plutia calmly follows after her.


	2. Chapter 1 RE 1

An annoying beeping sound fills the room. Neptune rolls over lightly before grabbing the offending clock and throwing it out of the room. She then sits up and looks around the room she is in.

"Well I think that clock is dead. Now where is this, Kansas?" Neptune asks as she sits up. She grimaces lightly at her wounds but manages to stand anyways.

"It's already afternoon you silly sleepy head!" Compa exclaims as she steps into the room.

"Welp, I got a ditz as a savior." Neptune stats as she walks out to the living room. She pauses upon seeing the small fairy like creature sitting on the table next to Iris Heart. Iris Heart meanwhile was calmly sipping tea.

"You fell from the sky earlier today! I'm amazed you bounced out of the crater." Compa says as she notices Neptune looking at the fairy.

"Who's this?" Neptune asks as she pokes at the fairy.

"Her names Kannon. She was a classmate of mine and my roommate. She likes making videos." Compa exclaims.

"Ah. So I passed out and you dragged me here?" Neptune asks. Compa nods.

"I'm Compa, I used to go to a nursing school, but I kinda failed it. Apparently using giant syringes like the one in the corner as weapons is bad for ones grades.

"Well I'm Neptune! Just call me whatever you want since it seems everyone has trouble pronouncing Neptune." Neptune comments.

"Okay Nep-Nep. Oh my you are still injured! Let me check!" Compa declares. The ensueing sillness that happens causes Iris Heart to snicker.

"Hey, Kannon? Are you recording this? We could send it to LFV and makes some good money." Iris Heart comments. The fairy shakes her head no.

"What am I witnessing? Compa a head injury does not require a full body bandage!" Kannon exclaims.

"Carrying on, I can't exactly remember why I fell from the sky. I guess I'll have a huge adventure to find out. But first, time to raid the fridge for some pudding. Nep away!" Neptune declares as she darts into the kitchen. A few minutes later she is ready to go.

"Onward to adventure! And grocery shopping." Neptune declares as she steps out the door. The other three inhabitants of the house follow along.

"Welp good old Planeptune." Kannon comments as she follows behind Neptune and Compa.

"Ah good to see my city is intact." Plutia comments to herself.

"Hey! Who throws out a high quality wooden sword!" Neptune asks as she grabs the sword from a trash pile.

"This has long adventure written all over it. Why do we need a wooden sword?" Kannon asks.

"To beat up the annoying camera fairy?" Plutia asks. Upon getting no reply she frowns. "Where is Peashy right now?"


	3. Chapter 2 RE 1

"This is so boring! I want to just go out and shoot something." Uni complains as she looks over her rifle. Across the table from her Rom and Ram where playing checkers.

"I know. Why do we have to stay at the Planeptune Basilcom?" Ram asks as she moves one of the pieces.

"Something about us staying out of the way for the time being." A blond haired woman comments as she adjusts her gauntlets. She carefully pokes the sleeping thing next to her. A baton comes crashing down on her gauntlet only to bounce off of the armored surface.

"Styx, Lumia. Can you two please not start a fight? I don't want Histoire to get mad at me." Nepgear stats as she looks over at the duo. Lumia shrugs before walking towards the other side of the room while Styx begins to adjust her baton.

"Why can't you guys Histy be like Plutia and mines? If she gets annoying I simply slam the book shut." Styx comments as she finishes fixing her baton. She clicks a button on it causing it to electrify.

Meanwhile Neptune and Compa had finally made it back to the park where Neptune had crashed.

"You know, I feel bad about forcing the CPU candidates to just hang out at the Basilcom but you know they didn't really appear in Re; Birth 1." Neptune comments as she walks. Compa nods.

"Yeah. They are going to be ticked for the most part. I hope they at least train some." Compa comments

"So if I remember right this is where I landed? Well let's get searching for any clues. Man I wish we had a dog right now." Neptune comments. At this statement a dogoo happily comes bouncing towards her. The dogoo gets within five feet before being pounced on by a small white raptor like creature. The creature bites down on the dogoo causing it to pop before running up to Neptune and sitting down. A black haired girl carrying a crossbow calmly walks up and whistles to the creature.

"Sorry about that. My pet tends to be, overly happy to cause mayheam. I'd be carefully if I were you, there are a lot of dogoo out and about. I just got down with a guild mission to kill fifteen but it didn't exactly help. Happy hunting." The girl says before she continues walking.

"Who was that?" Neptune asks as she looks at the field in front of the duo.

"She is likely a hunter for the guild. They handle monster killing and item delivery guests. We might want to stop by later." Compa says as she pulls out a giant syringe. Neptune pauses and looks at it for a second before just shrugging.

"Time to kill some dogoos!" Neptune says before running forward.

* * *

Author Note

Sorry for the slight confusion. Fanfic was stupid and refused to allow this chapter to be posted.


	4. Chapter 3 RE 1

Neptune pauses slightly as a dogoo bounces up to her. She casually spins her sword before stepping forward.

"So we beat this guys up, get rewards, buy new and better items, and repeat?" Neptune asks as she looks down at the slime.

"Yep. This little guys are bad guys so beat them up to your hearts content." Compa comments as the fight begins proper. Neptune looks up at the turn order and pauses.

"Compa? Did you remember to reset your level cause I kinda forgot." Neptune comments as she calmly walks towards the vastly outmatched dogoo.

"Nope." Compa states as Neptune calmly pokes the dogoos causing them to splat everywhere. After about thirty minutes of senseless destruction the group finally arrived at Neptune's impact crater.

"I know I'm supposed to be faking amnesia for this story but is there even a reason to go down there? I know for a fact I didn't drop anything and I get the feeling making wisecracks will get me hurt." Neptune comments. Plutia calmly looks up before going back to spit roasting one of the tulips she caught earlier.

"You sure you didn't lose anything?" Compa asks as she looks down the hole.

"Only my memories. Or something like that. This is so stupid!" Neptune comments before she jumps down the hole stabbing her sword into the ground. She calmly stands up and transforms into Purple Heart.

"Come on out you filthy vermin. I've already killed you half a dozen times, let's add another to the tally." Purple Heart comments as she casually floats towards the giant ant like creature. She slashes it legs off before cutting the creature in half. She calmly picks up what was likely considered a plot coupon before transforming back to Neptune.

"High level Nep wins again! Now for the big question." Neptune says as she turns towards the guard vermin. She laughs as it gets back up before she runs away.

"So are we slipping back into awareness towards the plot?" Compa asks as she follows after Neptune.

"I guess so. Gather four of these things, get our fairy nag, beat up an old hag. Just a normally sane day around here. Also no matter how much damage you do that thing gets back up after the first round." Neptune comments as she and Compa take off running. The guard vermin comes stomping out of the cave and shakes its fist at the duo before being offered roasted tulip by Plutia. Plutia then calmly folds up the spit roast and stool she had before dousing the fire with a water spell and following after the fleeing duo. The guard vermin shrugs before biting into the food as it walks back into the cave.

* * *

Author corner

Random and off the wall but what does one expect when retelling hyperdimension after the fact. Neptune doesn't have amnesia, dlc level cap is well in the thousands do to all the game dlcs stacking, Plutia is around doing her own thing and a few random things since she can.


End file.
